


Kiwi

by dimpled_halo



Series: After all this time [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Chicago (City), Exes, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music Festival, Musician Harry, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Twitter, a tiny bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: The last place Louis expects to see Harry again after ten years is performing at a music festival in Chicago.





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lisa and Tabby for your help with this! I love any excuse to write about my city, so I hope you enjoy :)

  1. **_The happiness of being found again in the crowd at the open-air concert._**



 

Louis is hot.  And sweaty.  Being surrounded by thousands of people doesn’t help either.  But, he’s at Lollapalooza, so he isn’t going to complain.  Okay so maybe he imagined this weekend would go a little differently months ago when he’d first purchased the tickets.  

He had gotten the tickets as a surprise gift for his now ex-boyfriend, who never got to see them because that jerk decided to bang his co-worker weeks before Louis planned on gifting his ticket for his birthday and before they could hop on a plane to Chicago.  Louis had it all planned out perfectly.  Whatever.  It’s in the past, and Louis is much better off and all that, but he’ll admit he would probably be having a much better time if he was spending this experience with someone instead of being alone in the middle of a crowd being pushed and shoved every which way.

Louis decided to come on his own, even after he tried getting friends to come with but it was too short notice for all of them.  But he will be damned if he misses any of the performances because he paid a pretty penny to be here and he’s determined to make the most of it.  Plus he really wants to see Lorde and Blink 182, so there’s also that.  Who knows, maybe he can even meet a cute boy and they could hit it off, make a weekend of it, and never see each other again once Louis returns to LA.  

What happens in Chicago, stays in Chicago.

Louis bites back a smile at his random thoughts.  He looks around, and everyone is waiting, talking and dancing to the beat of the music that’s blasting through the speakers as they all wait for the next act to set up and perform.  Louis takes a sip of his water bottle as he makes small talk with the girl standing next to him while the roadies start setting up for the next group.  People cheer when one of the roadies drops a piece of equipment, and the guy picks it up and rushes off the stage in red-cheeked embarrassment.  

The backdrop is set up with the band’s logo.  Kiwi.  Louis would like to think that he’s into a lot of the music that’s out there, especially the indie and lesser known bands, but for some reason he can’t seem to place the band Kiwi in his brain.  If they’re any good, Louis will make sure to purchase their music and support them — he loves discovering new music.

The sun is close to setting, it’s on that in between phase of light and dark, and thankfully it’s not as hot as it was earlier in the afternoon.  The stage is done getting set up, and the crowd expectantly looks towards the platform, waiting for the next act to go on.  The music that was playing through the speakers stops, and the crowd begins to cheer loudly.  Before they know it, a guitar riff starts playing.  There’s no one in sight just yet, but there’s pink and green lights flashing.  One by one, the musicians cross the stage, each taking their assigned spot.  There’s only one empty spot at the front and center, no doubt where the lead singer will be standing.  It’s right across from Louis.  He’s only got a couple of people in front of him, he has a perfect view.  The music sounds upbeat, and Louis finds himself nodding along to it, already looking forward to the rest of the set.  The energy in the air is palpable, as the crowd waits for the final member of the band--that feeling of something incredible about to happen, just like before an airplane takes off or sinking into cool water on a hot summer day.

Suddenly as if everything is going in slow motion, a tall, lanky figure appears from the shadows.  He’s got tight leather pants that look like they’re painted on, a bright pink mesh shirt that showcases the man’s tattoos on his chest and abdomen, and his hair is almost to his shoulders, held back by a blue and green headscarf.  When Louis’ eyes fall on the man’s face, he freezes.  Not only is this man one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen, but Louis  _ knows  _ him.  He knows this guy that is singing and has such a good voice.  He’s got beautiful green eyes which he can’t actually see from where he’s standing, but Louis knows because he’s seen them up close.  He’s also kissed those pretty pink lips that are belting out the lyrics, felt the slide of that tongue against his — knows what the man’s body feels like pressed up against his own.    

That is Harry Styles.  

Louis can’t believe his eyes right now, can’t believe that Harry fucking Styles is standing in front of him, on stage no less, at Lollapalooza.  Harry and Louis dated years ago.  They were together for about six months, but unfortunately they had to break up when Harry’s family had to move overseas.  They were both teenagers in love, but even they knew back then that there was no way they’d be able to make it work living on two different continents.  And even though, as much as Louis insisted that they could try, Harry had told him that he wouldn’t put him through that.  With tearful goodbyes they each went their separate ways, and Louis hadn’t really heard from him since.  

There had been moments, over the years, like when a song plays on the radio, or when he sees Harry’s favorite flavor or brand of gum at the store, where he stops for a moment to think about him and wonder how he’s doing.  He’s been a spectral image at the back of Louis’ mind all these years, and now...now, he’s right  _ there _ , mere feet away from Louis singing about where broken hearts go.  Louis has been in such a trance, from the moment he realized who the band’s lead singer is, that he’s completely missed the first song.

Louis shakes himself out of his thoughts and works on focusing on the music, and Harry’s band Kiwi.  Harry doesn’t make it easy, though.  The way he moves on stage, is just mesmerizing to watch.  Not only is Harry practically sex on legs, leaving very little to the imagination with his tight pants and see through shirt, but he practically humps the mic stand between his legs and Louis swears Harry is about to deepthroat that microphone with the way his lips open wide in such an obscene way.  Louis’ cock twitches at the sight of him.  Thoughts of firsts handjobs, blowjobs, and other things shared with Harry flood Louis’ mind as he watches the man in front of him move in such a way that makes Louis’ face flush, making him divert his eyes away as if Harry could see what he’s thinking.

When the song ends, there’s a round of applause and cheering, and Harry grabs one of the water bottles on the floor next to him and takes a big gulp.  Louis can see the way his Adam’s apple moves with each swallow of water and his mouth goes dry.

“Good evening, Chicago!” Harry roars into the mic.  “I hope you’re all having a lovely day.  We’re Kiwi, and we are so happy to be part of Lollapalooza.  Thanks for having us.  The next song we’re about to perform is from our new album that’s due to be out in just a few weeks.  We hope you enjoy it.  Here’s Sign of the Times.”

The crowd goes quiet as the slow melody of the piano begins, it sounds sad, and Louis’ attention focuses on Harry.  His eyes are closed as he begins to croon into the mic.  His voice is beautiful, raspy and strong.  It makes Louis never want to stop listening to him.  He sounds so much different than he did back when they were teenagers and Harry’s voice was a lot higher back then.  Louis smiles at the thought.  The song starts slow, and it builds and builds until Harry is belting out the bridge, and it sounds so powerful, Louis actually feels a couple of tears trail down his cheeks.  When the song ends, Louis is left awestruck, and he flinches when the crowd cheers.  He finds it hard to look away from Harry, hard to tear his vision, his heart, away from the beautiful man that Harry has become.

There has to be a way that Louis can talk to Harry.  He  _ has  _ to.  He wants nothing more than to catch up with him, talk to him, just be near him.  Harry has always had this magnetic personality, and it doesn’t surprise Louis that it has only grown now that he’s a musician.  Louis knew he’d do great things, and being able to perform at Lollapalooza, well that’s amazing.  

The band plays a few more songs, and throughout the entire set, Louis tries what he can to get Harry’s attention.  It feels silly, and Louis knows it’s a longshot for Harry to even notice him being in a crowd of thousands of people, but he figures he has nothing to lose.  

 

***

 

Harry’s on cloud nine.  

Performing has always given him this sort of high nothing else has been able to give him.  He’s full of adrenaline, and the crowd only fuels him even more.  Being able to perform at such a big music festival has been one of the greatest experiences of his life.  

They’re down to their last song, End of the Day, and it’s a bittersweet feeling because Harry would love to keep performing but at the same time he’s all sweaty and he’d love a cold shower.  He’s glad that they’re sticking around for the remainder of the weekend to enjoy the rest of the performers.  He’d already made plans with his bandmate Liam to catch Lorde the next day so they could enjoy the perks of their VIP passes.  

Harry clears his mind to focus on ending their set strong.  He lets the crowd know this will be their last song and thanks them for being a wonderful audience before the music begins to play and he starts to sing.  When the song gets to the chorus people are rocking their heads back and forth, and there’s even a few people crowd surfing, which brings a smile to Harry’s face.  One body in particular catches his eye.  It’s a man with a feathery matted fringe, wearing an army green shirt and black skinny jeans with checkered vans.  He’s small and dainty and he’s riding through the crowd being carried away like a feather.  The security at the front reaches for him as he makes his way closer to the stage and Harry’s eyes widen.  He recognizes that man.

It’s Louis Tomlinson.

Louis looks Harry’s way before he’s being lead out back towards the exit.  Thankfully Harry had just finished the song or else he probably would have stopped right in the middle of the line — the word  — he was singing to call out to Louis.  Unfortunately he couldn’t do anything to get his attention, as the crowd’s screams were too loud to even attempt it.  Harry knows, in that moment, that he has to find him after his set is finished.  

Louis was Harry’s first love.  Years ago, when Harry had to move away overseas, he was so heartbroken that they had to say goodbye.   They were fully committed and completely in love with each other. If he hadn’t had to move Harry can guarantee that he and Louis would still be together.  As hard as it was, Harry was the one that ended things, even though Louis wanted to try and make it a long distance relationship.  He couldn't do that to Louis.  He wouldn’t put him through that, not knowing when they’d be able to see each other again.  He hated the thought of Louis, waiting for him, putting his life on hold all because of Harry.  Harry was only sixteen at the time, and he knew it would be years before they’d be able to see each other again, and he thought that was unfair to Louis.  So they broke up.  They tried keeping in touch through Facebook, but it was too painful so Harry deactivated his account.  He thought it would be best to have a clean break, and left it up to fate if they were to ever be meant to see each other again.

Now, here Louis was, in the middle of a crowded field, listening to Harry’s music.  Crowd surfing, and looking like he was enjoying himself.  The butterflies in Harry’s stomach get even stronger than they were before, just thinking about Louis, thinking about talking to him, seeing him up close again.  He has to find a way to get a hold of Louis Tomlinson.  Harry refuses to leave Grant Park until he does.

The band leaves the stage, they all hug each other and Harry thanks his mates for doing a great job.  He excuses himself to change out of his sweaty clothes, before he settles on one of the chairs backstage to go through his phone.  The first thing he does is check his twitter.  There’s so many notifications, mostly people tagging him raving about the band’s performance, and Harry can’t help but brighten up at that.  He scrolls through the different mentions before he sees it.  

 

_ Louis_Tomlinson has started following you. _

 

Harry’s face hurts with how wide he’s smiling.  He immediately clicks on Louis’ twitter handle and clicks follow.  He starts typing out a DM, but he finds himself caught up in what he wants to say.  What does he say to the boy he let go all those years ago?  A hello doesn’t seem like enough, but also typing out a whole novel might be a bit overwhelming, and the last thing Harry wants to do is drive Louis away.  Before he can make up his mind, he gets a notification on his phone.  It’s a DM from Louis.  Harry takes a deep breath before looking down to read what it says.

 

_ Hi Harry!  I can’t believe that the first time I see you in 10 years is on stage at one of the biggest music festivals in the city.  How long are you in Chicago?  I’d love to catch up if you have some time?   _

 

Harry is fucking giddy.  Louis wants to catch up.  He wants to spend time with Harry.  This couldn’t be going any more perfect.  Harry bites his lip as he types back.

 

_ Hi Louis!  I can’t believe that the first time I see you in 10 years is crowd surfing during one of my performances at one of the biggest music festivals in the city!  I’ll be at Lolla for the rest of the weekend just enjoying the shows.  I’m actually in town for about another week, working on a bit of promo at some radio stations after the festival.  I’d love to catch up.  Just say when and where. _

 

Harry feels like he’s holding his breath waiting for Louis to respond.  He hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate, but what has he really got to lose?  This is Louis for god’s sake.  

 

_ I’ll be at Lolla for the rest of the weekend as well!  How about you join me as soon as you’re able?  I’m about to go grab some dinner if you’d like to come with?  If you’re busy I can just meet you after. _

 

Harry’s stomach growls as soon as he reads the message.  He could really go for some food right now.

 

_ H: I’d love to join you for dinner, I’m free now. _

_ L: Great!  How about we meet over at Millennium Park in front of the bean and we’ll decide where to go from there? _

_ H: Sounds great!  I’ll meet you there in a few. _

 

Harry scrambles to gather his things, puts them in one of the lockers he’s gotten for the weekend and takes what he needs.  He’s changed into black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and he’s put his hair up in a bun.  He lets out a breath as he mentally prepares himself for the evening ahead of him.  He cannot wait to see Louis again, to hear his voice.  

Harry’s heart beats wildly against his chest the closer he gets to Millennium Park.  As he crosses the street, he notices there’s lots of people out and about taking pictures by the bean.  His eyes scan the area, trying to find Louis.  His breath catches when he finally lays eyes on him.  He’s looking at his own reflection on the huge metal statue, facing away from Harry with his hands in his pockets rocking his feet back and forth.  Harry approaches him slowly, trying to get himself to take deep calming breaths and telling himself to get it together.  It’s just Louis, and he doesn’t need to be getting so worked up over it.  Harry stops about three feet away from Louis.  Louis’ bum looks irresistible in the skinny jeans he’s wearing, and Harry is finding it hard to look away.

“Hi,” he says in a low voice, but loud enough for Louis to hear him.  Louis startles a little, but when he seems to recognize Harry’s voice he can see Louis’ smile reflecting against the statue.  His eyes crinkle as he turns around to face Harry.

“Hi, Harold,” he says teasingly.  Harry’s stomach flutters at the old nickname, and he can’t help but smile like a damn fool.

Louis closes the space between them and wraps his arms around Harry, and he does the same, taking in his scent and warmth and everything he represents.

  
  


***

 

So Harry and Louis might have never really made it back to Lolla after dinner.  They decided to go to a Mexican restaurant nearby with the best margaritas Louis has ever had.  Never did it feel awkward between them, quite the contrary.  Louis has never felt more comfortable around someone.  It’s like no time has even passed between them.  Like they’re the best friends they once were all those years ago.

Also, Harry is  _ breathtaking _ .  The way the lighting makes his face glow, not to mention the way he sucks on his straw with hollowed cheeks as he sips on his margarita.  It makes Louis’ mouth go dry and his mind go haywire with dirty thoughts.  Louis finds himself having to adjust himself in his pants a few times thanks to Harry.

After dinner and having maybe a bit too much to drink, Harry and Louis finally start catching up on each other’s lives.

“So...Kiwi?”  Louis asks quirking an eyebrow teasingly while taking a sip of his piña colada margarita.

Harry’s cheeks are so pink and he looks down at his plate, “Yeah, the guys and I met in New Zealand, and it was my idea actually to name the band that.  It sort of just stuck.”

Louis nods in understanding, “I love it.  Are you guys still living in New Zealand?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, after we got signed we moved to LA.  Been there for almost three years.”

Louis splutters, “You’re telling me you’ve practically been living under my nose this whole time?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow in confusion until he seems to grasp what is happening.  “You live in LA?”

“Yeah.  I’m a movie producer, been there since college.  Did my studies there, internship, and was lucky enough to get a job and work my way up.  I just helped in the production of Beauty and the Beast.  It’s been the biggest film I’ve been a part of.”  Louis can’t help but sound proud, because he really is.  He loves what he does, and he loves talking about his job.

Harry’s lips are parted, and expression of  awe crossing over his beautiful features, “Wow.  That’s amazing Lou.”

Louis blushes a little and shrugs. “Thanks.  It pays the bills,” he jokes.

The conversation continues from there, easy and continuous, comfortable in a way that Louis doesn't remember having with anyone else in a long time.  Harry talks about all the touring Kiwi has been doing and how excited he is about their new album.  It’s their second one.

“Your second album?  How on earth have I not heard the first?” Louis feels bad.  He knows he’s not expected to know every single musician out there but he’d like to think he’d be able to catch Harry’s own band.

“I don’t know, but don’t worry about it Lou.  There wasn’t a wide release on it.”  Harry tries to comfort him.

“Nonsense, Haz,” Louis pulls out his iPhone and finds the iTunes app and instantly purchases Harry’s first self titled album.  “Done.  I can’t wait to listen to it,” Louis smiles at Harry.

Harry’s face flushes, “Thanks.”

They spend so long talking and catching up, that the waiter comes to the table to tell them that they’re getting ready to close.  Embarrassed that they lost track of time, Louis looks at his phone and realizes it’s nearly midnight.

“Shit.  Sorry, we never went back to the festival,” Louis apologizes to Harry.

Harry waves his hand, “Nonsense, Lou.  I’ve had a wonderful time.”  He smiles so big, his dimple is in full display and it makes Louis’ stomach flutter.  He’s so damn beautiful.

“Very well then.”

After Louis pays for their meal (even after Harry insists on paying), they head outside.  The air is a lot cooler now, the streetlights glow in the dark night.

“So where are you staying while in town?” Louis asks.

“At the Radisson right down the street, you?”

Louis sighs, “At the Gwen.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “Ooh fancy.”

Louis shakes his head, “It’s a long story,” he says in such a low tone he’s not sure if Harry heard him.

“Oh?”  Guess he did.

They keep walking almost nearing Harry’s hotel, and Louis thinks about how much he actually wants to share.  He doesn’t want to sour the mood of what’s been an incredible evening.  

“Long story short.  I wasn’t supposed to be here this weekend...alone.”  Louis scratches the back of his head in an attempt to have something to do, something to keep his hands busy...keep him from reaching out and taking hold of Harry’s hand that is so near, warm and inviting.

Harry’s face seems to fall, but he recovers quickly, “Was your boyfriend not able to make it?”

Louis shakes his head quickly, “ _ Ex _ boyfriend.  I had gotten us tickets and planned the whole weekend, including booking us a really nice hotel with all the works.  It was just my luck that two weeks before we were supposed to be coming here that I caught him cheating on me.”

Harry stops in his tracks.  Just as well, they’re already in front of the hotel entrance.  Harry looks at Louis, his eyes look sad.

“That’s terrible.  Why on earth would anyone cheat on you?”

Louis shrugs, “Beats me.  Whatever.  I’m better off.  I decided to come here anyway, and now that I’ve seen you again, I don’t regret my decision one bit.”

Harry’s face brightens at that, his smile is big, his front teeth are showing and his dimple is deeper than ever.  “I’m glad you decided to come too.  I…”  Harry looks down at his feet.  His scuffed up boot rubs against the pavement beneath him.  His eyes trail back up to meet Louis’ and they’re filled with unshed tears.  “I’m sorry, you know...for not trying harder back then,” he nearly whispers.

Louis puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder making Harry’s neck snap up to meet his eyes, “Hey none of that, yeah?  What matters is that we’re here now.  Can’t believe we found each other again...”  his voice trails off, wonder coloring it in warm shades of happiness

Harry’s lips curve up a bit, “Yeah, you’re right.  And we still have a full day ahead of us tomorrow, we need to make the most of it.”

Louis can’t help but smile, “I look forward to it.”  He can’t help the way his eyes linger on Harry’s bright pink lips.  He’d love nothing more than to know if they still taste the same as they did ten years ago.  They probably taste like strawberries from the margarita Harry was sucking on earlier this evening.  Louis’ mouth waters at the thought.  He can’t bring himself to close the space between them though.  Harry is so much more than just a rebound, and if he kisses him, right here, right now, it might not be for the right reasons.  Louis would like to think that they’ve found each other again for a reason, and he doesn’t want to fuck things up.  

“Well, thanks for walking me back to my hotel.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”  Harry’s eyes are hopeful, and so green.  Louis’ heart warms.

Louis nods, “I look forward to it.”  He opens his arms and Harry falls easily into them.  He’s so warm, and as Louis embraces him he can’t help but nuzzle his neck and inhale him.  Harry smells like sweat and vanilla and everything Louis wants.  They stay like that for longer than normal but neither of them seem to care.  It’s like they’re making up for ten years worth of hugs they’ve missed out on.  Finally, reluctantly, they pull away.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Night, Lou.”

If Louis’ eyes linger on Harry’s ass as he walking into the hotel, nobody has to know.

  
  


***

 

Harry woke up this morning with a smile on his face.  He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, and about their nearly magical evening together.  Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t want to end the night with a kiss.  He noticed Louis’ beautiful blue eyes lingering on his lips, and Harry really, really wanted it to happen, but in a way he’s happy it didn’t.  Harry doesn’t want to feel like a rebound for Louis and he was afraid if they’d kissed last night that that is what it would have ended up being.

That’s why he made sure to wake up early, sending a good morning text to Louis and confirming their plans to meet at Millennium Park like they’d agreed yesterday so that they could spend the day together.  Harry won’t admit how long he took to finally decide on an outfit to wear, and how he speed walked over to the location.  Not before grabbing them a cup of coffee from the Starbucks nearby first, knowing they’d both need a good pick me up to start off the day.  Harry finds a bench nearby and puts their drinks down as he checks his phone, but he’s gotten nothing from Louis just yet.  Which is a bit weird, but Harry tries not to think too much about it just yet.  If Harry remembers Louis, he’s always struggled to wake up early in the mornings.  Plus, Harry is early anyway.

But then half an hour passes by and there’s still no word from Louis.  By this time Harry’s done with his own coffee, and Louis’ is cold.  He can’t help the way his eyes fly to anyone that approaches nearby.  He’s got this heavy, uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach and the more time passes the worse it gets.  After the hour mark, Harry forces himself to stand up.  He tries not to give into the emotions he’s feeling.  The way his throat burns and his eyes water, he swallows to try to push it down.  He won’t give in to it, but still...he can’t wonder if he read the signs wrong last night, if he was making more of their connection than there really was. He throws the cup of coffee he’d gotten for Louis away in the nearest trash bin, and with a deep breath, he starts heading over to catch the shows ahead.

Harry ends up finding some of his bandmates and takes full advantage of his VIP pass.  If he happens to start drinking before noon, no one has to know.  If he keeps checking his phone, hoping that maybe just maybe Louis will contact him, well he can’t really be blamed for that either.  Eventually Harry decides to turn off his phone and leave it in his locker, determined to forget Louis Tomlinson.

 

***

 

Louis hasn’t slept in 24 hours.  As soon as he was getting back to his hotel after dropping Harry off and thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him, he’d gotten an urgent call.  There was an emergency at work and he was needed there ASAP.  There was no time for anything except to catch the next flight back to LA.  In his haste, and damn bad luck, Louis dropped his phone into the toilet trying to gather all his things together through the rush of everything.  So he hopped on a plane, no way to communicate to Harry to let him know that he had to leave.  Louis’ stomach felt uneasy with worry about what Harry would think, hoping he’d give him the benefit of the doubt.

As soon as Louis landed in LAX his job had a car waiting for him which took him straight to the studio.  Apparently the producer they originally had was involved in a car accident and had to drop out and there was a deadline that had to be met.  So, Louis was thrown into work.  With everything, he didn’t have much time to think or even try to get a new phone.  Finally, with some room to breathe, he managed to use one of the office phones to contact his assistant, Niall to get him a phone and meet him in the studio as soon as possible.  That made Louis feel a little relieved, though he’s hoping he isn’t too late.

Louis releases a sigh when he notices Niall approaching him.

“Here you go, boss,” he hands him the box and Louis can’t take it out of his hands fast enough.  He opens it and powers the phone on.

“Niall, thank you.  You’re a lifesaver!”  Louis goes through the annoying and time consuming process of setting up his phone, and while he does that he plugs it in to charge.

“Anything else you need?”  Louis startles a bit, completely forgotten that Niall was still there.

“Um..I’m good thanks.”  With that Niall excuses himself.

Finally, finally, Louis is able to download the twitter app.  Having lost all the contacts on his previous phone, his only way to reach out to Harry is through twitter.  Though Louis hopes that Harry hasn’t blocked him or anything.  He breathes a sigh of relief when he still has access to Harry’s profile.  He immediately clicks on the DM icon.

 

_ Haz, I’m so so so sorry that I left you hanging today.  As soon as I dropped you off at the hotel I was called on a work emergency and had to catch a flight back to LA.  Then, to make matters worse, I dropped my phone in the toilet!  I finally managed to get a new one so here I am.  I hope you aren’t mad, you have no idea how much I was looking forward to seeing you again.  I hope we can meet up again when you’re back in LA. Don’t be a stranger.  Louisx _

 

Louis feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, finally being able to communicate to Harry what has been going on.  With that he leaves the rest up to fate or whatever it was that got he and Harry to reunite.  With one last glance at his phone, he gets up and goes back to work, hoping to come back to a notification from Harry Styles.

A few hours later, Louis finally gets to go home.  He heads back to his office to grab his things and his phone.  He checks to see if there’s any response from Harry, but he’s gotten nothing even though he can see Harry saw his message.  Did he truly fuck this up?  God, Louis hopes not.  He can still picture Harry’s rosy pink lips and he’d give anything to know what they’d feel like against his.  Fuck.

Louis resigns himself, deciding to go home and get some sleep before he tries to think of what his next move will be.  One thing he’s sure of, is that he’s not going to give up so easily this time around.

After a hot shower, dinner, and a good night’s sleep Louis is woken up by the sound of his doorbell.  His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he checks his phone.  Who the fuck is at his door this early in the morning?  By the look of it outside the sun has barely risen.  Niall knows better than to wake him up this early.  Louis hopes it isn’t another work emergency.  

With a grunt, he gets out of bed and throws on a t-shirt and sweats as he stumbles to answer the door.  Whoever is on the other side hasn’t stopped ringing the bell.

“Keep your panties on, I’ll be right there!”  Louis whines.

Louis opens the door and is met with his favorite pair of green eyes.  

Louis takes a sharp breath and he feels his heart stutter in his chest.  Harry is standing with his bottom lip between his teeth.  His curls are all over his face, a beautiful green headscarf that matches his eyes helps tame his lovely locks.  He smiles, dimple out, as soon as he sees Louis’ confused state.

“Hi,” he breathes.

“Harry?  What...what are you doing here?”  Louis still feels like this is a dream or something.  He has so many questions, but at the same time he’s so relieved to see the alluring man in front of him.  “Come in,” he says.

Harry nods in gratitude, “I got your message,” he says as if that’s an explanation for why he’s here at Louis’ condo.

Louis isn’t sure what to say.  “Cool.”  Cool?  He could have come up with something better than that, but yet again it’s 6am and he’s not completely coherent yet.

Harry laughs, “Yeah, I got your message and the first thing I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you that night outside of my hotel.  But I didn’t make a move because I didn’t want to be a rebound,” he runs his hand through hair as if he’s trying to gain the courage to say everything he wants to say, “And having you not show up the next day didn’t help either.  But when I got your message I was so happy, and I just had to see you,” Harry stands in front of Louis, he’s so close Louis can smell him.  He smells wonderful.  “I had to come and tell you that I want to kiss you, and I want to keep kissing you and that I want to see where it goes between us.  You know...if you want to, too.”  His eyes are wide and hopeful, and he goes back to biting his bottom lip again, that Louis just wants to kiss him senseless, until they both can’t breathe.

Louis’ eyes roam all over Harry, he wonders if there will ever be a time when he’s not overwhelmed by his presence.  “Thank God,” he says before he surges in, and captures Harry’s lips with his own.  The kiss is slow, it’s passionate, and Louis hopes it shows Harry everything he’s feeling at this very moment.  How he’s so on the same page, and hopes that this time around they make it work.  When they finally pull away to catch their breath, Louis asks, “How long are you in LA for?”

Harry smiles, his lips are red and wet, “I have to be back in Chicago tomorrow for promo,” he says nearly breathless.

Louis grabs Harry by the wrist and walks them to his bedroom.  Harry squeaks, “What are we doing?”

Louis looks back at Harry and grins, “Making the most of the next 24 hours we have together.”

Harry’s eyes go dark with want, and Louis can’t wait to see what the future holds for them.  Being found again in a sea full of people, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments or come say hi on [tumblr](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/). Also if you liked this fic please reblog [this](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/160751478589/dimpled-halo-kiwi-by) post :)


End file.
